Little King
by boon666
Summary: Due to a wish a human has asked Arceus to merge the regions to form a super continent. Their is a new legendary and he will be the king of all the pokemon. Read more to learn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I decided to start another story to give you'll more chooses to read and to introduce myself some more, First is that this is not a BDDA story, this is something different. Al tho I will be doing one a pokemon.**

** This is going to talk about an adventure of a new pokemon that looks almost like a human. All the regions on combined into one not including X and Y. I will try my best to get ALL the pokemon.**

**He is a pokemon so don't be surprised when you see him flirting with another pokemon, or human cause I can do what I what.(no flaming plz)**

**AND he is above Arceus, in status and finely legendary have the option to turn human for a short period of time.**

**"Inside their head"**

_"pokemon talk"_

"regular"

* * *

Their is a man walking on a deserted island, this is no ordinary island it has only been used by the legendary pokemon. No human or pokemon have ever made it to the island alive, the island is covered with raging whirlpools and 100 foot waves, the wind going over 300 mph creating mini-cyclones with a heavy storm shooting lighting out of it. No man can get to this island.

So how did this man get to it? Well he is no ordinary man, he is "The Pokemon Master" he has won every battle he was in, gone to every region, cough every pokemon in the world,and had battled legendary's for fun. So how did he get to the island lets look behind him.

We see a bulky, bigger the your average Charizard with a scare down and a crossed her right eye, blinding her in that eye. Another thing about her was her fire didn't stop at the tip but came up almost to the top of the tail. Lastly it was another color instead if red fire it was more golden.

The man continued to walk to the center of the island when he was a few miles away he stopped, he raised his hand out and touched something. "Charizard use Brick Break." Charizard followed his order and broke though the barrier, when that happen he could see a flowing bright light a few miles away. When he saw this he smiled and began to run their after putting his Charizard away in her pokeball.

When he could see the light he smiled even more, the light was coming from a small hut in the middle of the island, but his smile faded as he turn around to see Mewtwo floating above him. "_Why have you come here, I don't believe you where invited by Acuras."_ Mewtwo was talking to his mind. The man then spoke, "I have the right to see my son, and scene when were you Arcuras's bitch?" _"He is the future of the pokemon world AND I'm no ones bitch, I'm only doing this for my sister."_

Mewtwo snapped his fingers and more legendary pokemon started to pop up. the man easily got surrounded. "If you wanna try and stop me then go ahead!" At the end of these words he got out 5 pokeballs and out came-

Charizard his first and starter pokemon, A Persian but instead of their being a red orb on his head their as a green emerald, A shiny Castform that can change in ALL weather, A Cofagrigus with a different sarcophagus this one looking more ancient and golden also it has an astonishing amount of arms it can produce, last a male Frostlass dew to the strange evolution it has it's counterparts relation ship (moves, stats, behavior, ect...)

**"This is going to be fun."** "Go, hold them back for me." The man screamed pointing his finger at the legendary's.

Charizard was the first to strike, she appeared in front of Mewtwo. Mewtwo put up a barrier but Charizard was ready for that, she broke though the barrier with brick brake and sent Mewtwo flying into the forest and without missing a beat launched herself into the sky. In the sky Giratina was they to great him charging and firing a shadow ball, Charizard fired a flamethrower, the moves colloid and a huge explosion set off. From the smoke Charizard flew though and was able to fire another flamethrower into his face. After that Kyurem got behind him and was already in White Kyurem form, after firing a ice beam it was countered with a flamethrower canceling each other out, but it didn't end their W Kyurem was already charging for a blizzard but was stopped when Charizard fired an overheat.

Cofagrigus was also on the move, coming from a shadow he was surrounded by the "The Swords Of Justice" and "The Kami Trio." after firing 10 of his hand he launched 6 of them to fight and keep 4 to charge up a move. His arms where quickly defeated by the 6 and moved in to attack. His eyes glow light blue and its body becomes surrounded by a crimson aura, He fired Night Daze, each hitting it's target and sending flying to the sky. The first to recover was Cobalion and Landorus. A sword appeared on his head and he charged at Cofagrigus wile Landorus used stone age. Cofagrigus's sarcophagus opened up and swallowed up Cobalion and sent his hands to catch each stone that was fired, it did. After that it realized all of it's hands, with a totally of 24 hand they quickly subdued Landorus.

Persian had Heatran 50 feet in the air before throwing him at Suicune, Suicune dodged easily but didn't see Persian come up and hit it with a thunder and doing a 360 to hit it with an Iron tail launching her to Entei. Entei throw a boulder and caught her safely. Persian notice Raikou was charging something and was about to go and attack when Heatran jumped on her crashing in to the ground, Heatran then jumped out of the way and a thunderbolt came crashing down on Persian. The emerald on her head started glowing and her eyes became blood red, Persian was right in front of Heatran in the middle of the air _"Last Resort"_ she the head butted him sending him to the ground. Entei used Heatran as a boost to get were Persian was after he was above her he used a fire blast strait down, the emerald glow even brighter and she curved the attack right at Raikou, witch only grazed him.

Frostlass was in the middle of fighting Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Cresselia. Frostlass had a mini-blizzard around itself leaving the 4 pokemon attacking the storm as Frostlass was taking shots at them. All three birds flew up into the air, Moltres fired a continuing flamethrower at one spot. Articuno launched itself at the blizzard with a drill peck, as Zapdos fired a thunder at Articuno sending it even faster at the storm. Articuno hit the spot and went though it grazing Frostlass on it's side. Frostlass went spiraling to the ground but caught itself, now surrounded by the birds, Frostlass fired 3 attacks at the same time. An ice beam at Zapdos, a water pulse at Moltres, and a thunder at Articuno. All three birds brushed it off. Cresselia apead behind Frostlass and hit it with a psychic, crushing him to the ground but faded away. Frostlass came out of her shadow and grow to a bigger size, then slapping her with his hand.

Castform, way above the other pokemon was having an epic battle of it's own, fighting against Rayquaza, Lugia, and Ho-oh. Thunder fired all around them and Castform began to change it's shape, clouds formed around the base and a lighting bolt append around the head, with small sparks going of in the clouds at the base. Rayquaza wasted no time in firing a hyper beam, Castform dodging and firing a weather ball at Lugia, with was charging a hydro pump. After hitting it's target Castform turned to face Rayquaza with was out of sit. Suddenly Rayquaza had Castform in it's teeth flying strait for a thunder cloud. A lighting bolt launched and hit the Castform in Rayquaza's teeth, sending an electro shock though out his body releasing Castform. But from the thunder clouds a huge hole open up sending bright light though. In the middle was Ho-oh, he fired a flamethrower at Castform Castform had no chance to dodge this attack so Castform absorbed sun light and changed in to Sunny form and fired a Solor-beam as a counter. Both beams missed each other and hit the opposite pokemon.

We see the pokemon master running to the shed when Mewtwo teloported in front of him _"You have no hope of winning this battle your pokemon are getting tired and are out numbered 1 to 3. Face it you can't see Mew"_ The master turned to see his pokemon, each getting more and more hit gradually losing the fights.

"So what, we all are fighting for the same thing. I will see Mew and my child. Then I will go after Arceus." The pokemon master balled up his fist and went to punch Mewtwo.

Mewtwo eyes glow and he stopped moving _"you aren't going anywhere."_ Mewtwo said. "Wanna bet" The pokemon master smiled at him, when from the side he busted out of himself, Mewtwo was shocked to see this and turn to see what he was keeping in place. When he was engulfed in pink goo, Mewtwo blasted it away and saw the pink goo form a ditto and from ditto he transformed into Mewtwo.

The pokemon master was running again when suddenly Regigigus fell from the sky and the other regi's came from the ground. "I've had enough of all of you getting in my way. Sorry Oak I'm going to barrow the PC." The pokemon master toke out his pokenav and started to mess with it."

He had a mad expression on his face and brought out 5 pokeballs from the pokenav. "Can't believe you made me use my main pokemon." He thought up the 5 pokeballs and out came Metagross, Glaceon, Gardevoir, Venuaur, and Blastoise.

When suddenly Regigigus was hit by something, when the smoke cleared he was hit by Mewtwo. When you look at ditto it had the form of Mewtwo but its arm was that of Regigigus, soon it turn into all of Regigigus and fired a hyper beam.

In the confusion the pokemon master darted for the shed, again. "Help the other pokemon and hold of the legendary's." he screamed to the pokemon that just got their.

After 20 minutes of running and dodging rocks, beams ,explosions, and other pokemon the pokemon master finally made it to the small shed. He found the door and entered it only to see everything all distorted after some more wondering cracks begun to formed around and finally broke apart.

When he looked around he could see almost all of the baby pokemon(Small legendary pokemon.) Celebi quickly grabbed his hand and try to pull him to a glowing light in the center, when he got closer he was quickly surrounded by flying, giggling pokemon. When he got to the source the light was gone and in it's placed was Mew holding onto a small child almost the same size as Mew, he had the same tail and had small triangle on the side of it's shoulders.

Mew with the help of others flew up to the pokemon master's height and handed him the child and lightly whispering _"Isn't he beautiful."_ And floated back down to the ground to rest. He held him close "He sure is." All of the smaller pokemon started to dance around him and be all joyful.

When suddenly the walls were torn away and the floor crumbled apart. Space was all around them, the pokemon outside had stopped fighting and looked up to see Arceus looking down on them. No one dared move but it was broken when the legendary moved to form U in front of Arceus looking at the pokemon master. His pokemon joined and grouped around him.

Arceus was the first to talk. _"Answer me, why have you come here."_

The pokemon master was the next. "No mater how hard you try you can never keep a father away from his child."

_"He is the future of the pokemon race, The King. One day he will even rule over me."_

"So what!" The pokemon master was screaming at Arceus. "He is my child and I will choose how to raise him" He was crying now.

"_Fine, but I want you to raise him to be what you humans call, The Pokemon Master. Make him rule over the humans to, Hahahahaha."_ Arceus started to laugh at this idea. _"Yes this is the perfect idea."_

_"But sir."_ Mewtwo spoke up. _"How can you trust this human."_

_"Easy, cause it's his child. "_ Arceus started to laugh again.

"Arceus if I may. I was wondering if you could do something for this child?" The pokemon master had a smile on his face too.

Arceus was surprised at the request. _"What is it?"_

"Could you please merge the regions of what we humans call Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova?" Almost all of the pokemon went into an uproar.

_"Why should I do that human?"_ Arceus asked wanting to now.

"Easy, if he is going to be the King of all pokemon, then shouldn't he have a kingdom to rule?" He said with a smile.

_"Hahahahahaha!"_ Arceus busted out laughing again. _"Ok pity human in 12 years they will merge in to one make sure the child is prepared by then."_

_"And with that you may leave."_ The pokemon master and all of his pokeman were teloported out of the space they were in and where put into a small town called pallet town. "I guess this is were he wants me to raise him." He put his pokemon away.

He held me close "i'll call you Rhyan."

* * *

**OK First chapter done and I think I did pretty we. Review plz. **

**And the reason his name is Rhyan is because it means little king Irish and I thought that went well with him being a baby and a king.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey we go again. **

**I'm really sorry i had to go visit my family but im back now and ready to work on my story some more. :)**

**"Inside their head"**

_"pokemon talk"_

"regular"

* * *

"Rhyan, you better wake up you don't want to be late."

"Whats with all the noise" A boy rows up out of bed and looked around to see whats going on, till he saw his calender with a date circled and writing on it that said "B-day." His eyes shot up and he jumped out of bed. He ran down stairs and in to the kitchen were we see a man making some eggs.

"Hey happy bir-" he was cut off when the boy jumped on him with a mighty bear hug. "Today's the day, today's the day."

"That's right today is your birthday, your turning twelve and just as i promise you can go. But only after you eat your breakfast I made you."

"ok, ok." The boy sat down and started to chow down the food in front of him, in seconds he was finished. Ok now can i get my pokemon." The boy jumped up again. "After your training, I promise." The man was happy his son was so energetic.

He started to walk to the back yard. "Rhyan come now we need to practice, just to make sure your ready for whats your gonna face in the future."

They got to different sides of the yard . This yard had a large invisible dome around in so no one would see what happen inside. The man balled up his fist and put gloves on so he didn't hurt him self. Rhyan was breathing in and out when suddenly his form changed a bit, not alot. He grow a tail that was rounded at the end and his skin became a bit pinker and small triangle looking thing lined themselves up with his shoulders. They looked at each other ready and jumped in to fight.

Rhyan went in to punch his dad but was easily blocked so he attacked again only to be blocked again. "Swinging like this will only tire you out, son." The father duct and uppercut him knocking him back a couple of feet, he when to run in but staggered and fell. when he looked up his father was at his neck.

"This time use some moves, we both know you can't win unless you do." The father helped him up. "But, dad!" "Don't worry it's not like you can hit me." They went back to their starting positions but instead of jumping in sparks started to shot from his body _"lighting bolt"_ and a steam of lighting shot from his hands. The father doing a barrier roll and sprinting to his son. But his son was not their, till her heard. _"extreme speed"_ The father instinctively guarded his punch when he looked at his son he could only see a smirk _"Fire punch."_ The father jumped back but it was to late as fire emerged out of his fist burning his dads cloths. he ripped of his cloths. "Didn't hurt."

Rhyan smiled again and the points on his shoulders started to point upward and a deuce ball started to form. _"Hyper beam"_ the son fired it at the father that was standing their in shock. When it hit a huge explosion happen and dust filled the area. When it settled down all you could see was a golden Charizard standing their with her wing around him protecting him from the blast.

"Ok lets stop here,." the father walked over to his son and patted him on the back you did well now turn back and get ready to go to Professes Oak, he was looking after an egg i leave him. Rhyan eyes shot open and pointed at his dad's Charizard. "You mean hers?" His dad smiled "yes its hers."

Rhyan jumped up in the air. "Yes, can I go now?" He looked at his dad. "Didn't i just say that and he pointed to his door. Run!" Rhyan bolted to the door and out the front to Professor Oak's lab.

**Oak's Lab**

"Professor Oak, hello is anyone here." Rhyan had ran to the edge of Pallet Town where the lab is close the a river that leads to the ocean. It looks abandoned but that's probable because of all the years that no one has cleaned it. He had to walk around a few time to fine the entrance and when he did he had to pounce in a code to open it. He didn't know the code so he looked to make sure no one was around and his fingers started to spark up and he put his finger on the pad. _"Thunder_ _shock."_ The pad exploded and the door open. "Not sure how that worked but i won't complain." Rhyan walked inside.

"SURPRISE!" A big yell happen when he walked in, the lights had turned on and their was 8 scientist holding up party faves like a balloon or that thing that shoots the paper stuff. Some had food and to the left their was a table with other food on it. You could easily see that they put carps over some of the walls making the room look smaller then it actually is. Other then that its really white and clean unlike the outside.

The oldest of the group came to me he had a dress shirt and dress pants on with a party hat on. "Hello i'm Professor Oak but you can call me Oak."

"Hello, Oak i came bye to get my starter pokemon."

"Yes, yes right this way. you know you father came to use and asked use to do this." He walked to a a door and opened it and out came a Professor making a trail of poffens and one by one the poffens was eaten by what was a golden Charmander. Rhyan eyes grow brighter and he tried to walk closer but Charmander notice this and shot a small flame out of its mouth. "This Charmander is what we call a shiny their extremely rare, this one is a boy and is a few days old and can already shoot some fire. We have also notice that its ability is not Blaze but instead Flash fire."

"Here is his pokeball, now that we did all that you can leave when ever you want to." And with that he and the other left so Rhyan and Charmander could bond a bit.

"Hello, buddy im going to be your trainer from here on out." Rhyan smiled.

_"R-really, but tell me...whats a trainer and for what?"_ The Charmander cocked his head to the side.

"Well a trainer is a friend to pokemon and goes on awesome adventures with then but the ultimate goal for a pokemon trainer is to become a pokemon master."

_"Wow, that sounds amazing, are we going for pokemon master."_

"You bet we are we'll get a team of pokemon that's wants to go and then challenge the league. Well after getting 40 badges." He said the last part with a sigh. "So how about we go outside and start our very own adventure." Charmander's eyes glisten with the thought.

AS they head for the door They were stopped by Oak. "Before you go i was wondering if you can deliver this to my grandson in Vermillion city.

"Sure no problems." Rhyan toke the package and put it in his bad. "Bye professor Oak have a good time."

"Hey Charmander, how about we see your mother first." Brandon started to walk home.

_"Sure."_ And Charmander followed.

**10 min later-**

"Wow so this is were you live."

"Yep, come on in." They both walked in.

"Im home." Their was only dead silence and when Rhyan explored some more he found a note.

**Dear Rhyan,**

**If your reading this then you came home, I'm ex-termly proud that you are becoming a pokemon trainer and i want you to become a pokemon master. Make sure you become good friends with the Charmander and before you leave your backpack with everything you need is in it. And one more thing, A someone will be coming to you with a gift, he is your uncle. Your mom's brother, he will tell you how you really are. Make alot of friends.  
**

** -love Dad**

When Rhyan was done reading the page was full of tears. "Don't worry about me dad, you should really worry about me catching up." Rhyan wiped away the tears, He picked up the backpack. "Charmander your mother isn't here, but i know where. Lets go."

Rhyan ran out the door with a golden Charmander and the dreams of a 12 year old boy, What will our story lead us to in the near future.

* * *

**Well this was fun, sorry I had to cut it short for now i Promise the next one will be longer.**

**Im going to name The Charmander any idea of what i sould name it. Comment name for it and i my pick one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm doing this one before school starts im going to try my hardest and this one will be longer then last.**

**I had to cut it down and will be putting stuff in here.**

**Also if you want to a certain pokemon to be on his team or mentioned on the story don't hesitate to ask. I love input and what you guys how read this think.**

**"Inside their head"**

_"pokemon talk"_

"regular"

* * *

[You are now leaving pallet town, Where masters are born every day.] Rhyan smiled at the sign.

"Come on Charmander, its getting dark and we are still half way their."

_"Well I have small lags."_

"They why don't you jump on top." Rhyan lowered himself so Charmander could clime on top.

Charmander was sitting on his head. _"Wow, it's high up here i can see the world."_

"No this is only apart of the world, but i promise you one day you and me will go flying in the sky way above every ones heads.

_"R-really."_

"Yes, really."

"ok it's dark enough. I say we camp up here tonight Charmander." Rhyan started to get out some camping equipment as Charmander pit up sticks and start a fire.

"Wow, Charmander I really wanna know why your so good at your fire attack being so young?"

_"I think its in my veins, right before I try i can always heir a voice telling me that i can burn anything. And then it just comes out."_ He had an innocent smile , even thou he just said he hears voices...

When they were all set and had food that this dad packed they were getting some sleep. Rhyan slept face up with a blanket on top, witch allowed Charmander to cull up into a ball on his chest.

_"He- hey Rhyan you still up."_

"Ya, why?"

_"Well i was wondering how we are going to train with just me." _

"Easy you'll just have to go a round with me."

_"But want you get hurt or in trouble, I mean if a human-"_

Rhyan patted him on the head showing him that its all right. "Human. that right let me tell you something. I'm not a hu-"

He was cut off by a flash of light and a levitating pokemon with his arms cross, Charmander went in to battle mode trying t protect his master but was stopped when he feel a hand on his head as Rhyan proceeded to the pokemon.

_"Hello, Rhyan sorry i was let to your birthday today your f-"_ He was cut of by Rhyan jumping on him giving him a bears hug.

"I missed you Uncle Mewtwo, did you bring me a gift." Rhyan said before reveling his true form.

_"Wh-What the?!"_ Charmander was stun at what Rhyan looked like now and almost fell over.

"Ya the think is am also a pokemon so don't think of me as your master, think of me more like your friend." He hovered over and picked him up and put him on his head like last time.

_"You are no ordinary Pokemon your going to be king of all pokemon, you shell rule over Acuas himself. And im here to make sure you do, Your mother asked me to and your father can't protect you._

Charmander fell off Rhyan's head after hearing that but was caught by Rhyan before he hit the ground.

"I know that and i accepted that but after I become the new Pokemon master. Hey uncle did you see my pokemon yet." And Rhyan handed him off to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo examined him.

_"Astonishing, It's like an new breed of Charmander, this one much ready for battle and at a young age to. Keep your eyes on him many would wish for a pokemon like that."_ Mewtwo went to a small box that was on the ground.

_"Ok present time."_

_From Latios and Latias were running shoes the left side was red on top with a triangle on the sides and the right was the opposite._

_Darkrai gave you a pillow and Cresselia gave you a blanket._

_From Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza got you shirts, pants, and a jacket with the macing lines that they have as the design._

_The Regi's have a pair of glove that have the same 7 dots on the gloves._

_"The Birds."_ It was funny how he said "birds."

_Gave you a feature from each of them for good luck._

_Palkia, Dialga and Giratina made a necklace. The middle was a big diamon with pearls and the side and was all connected by same black string._

_"The rest said they will give one to you personal, But finally From Arceus he gives you a bracelet made out of kings rock this will show to other pokemon that you are king. From me-" _ Mewtwo gives him a master ball.

_"When you ever need help or if you ever want me by your side, For anything, I give you my pokeball. Catch me and i'll be your pokemon._ Mewtwo gave off a rare smile.

_"And from your mom...and dad. they gave you a Pokenex they said that you need one and that you should find out how to use one. Also it has a calender that tells you when you will meat your mom and dad.  
_ Mewtwo handed him the device. _"And with that i will leave so you can sleep" _

"Wait." Brandon jumped up to get one more hug. "Good bye and promise we will meet again."

_"I promise."_ And with that Mewtwo in a flash of light was gone.

Rhyan and Charmander went to bed soon after to try the pillow and blanket he just got.

"Charmander, I'm glad your my pokemon. Rhyan went to sleep with a smile.

_"Same_ _here."_ Charmander did the same.

**The Next Mourning**

Rhyan's Charmander had got up first, He didn't want to wake up his master so he quickly moved off of Rhyan and looked around wanting to do something before Rhyan got up. He decided to go pick up some wood and start another fire after his first trip just around the place of camp, He wanted to go out more into the woods and explorer. He mustered up all of his courage and set off.

After about 30 minuets Charmander got helplessly lost, he tried to go back but that made him even more lost. He tried to use his nose it find his master and followed the small of a human but that lead him to a girl.

She noticed something emerged from the bushes and turned to see what it was, she was quit shocked to see a shiny Charmander in the middle of he woods but she didn't care. " Squirtle and Zubat show him what your made of.

Charmander know he was in trouble but he couldn't just back down from a fight, it was in his blood to fight. He toke his stance.

"_Lets have a good fight_."

"_Ya, I have to show how good I am to my trainer._" Squirtle toke her stance as well.

"_..._" Zubat just stayed quit.

"Zubat use leech life and Squirtle use water gun, This is an easy match." She said pointing to the Charmander. Both pokemon let loose their attack towards Charmander.

Charmander just looked unimpressed at the attacks, and with a long breath in he fired a rather large ember, engulfing the two attacks and going all the way to the girl's pokemon.

"Zubat dodge and Squirtle use withdraw."

Zubat easily avoided the ember attack.

As Squirtle went inside of it's shell.

"Quickly use astonished" The girl had screamed after avoiding the ember attack as well. "He burnt my hair, he must be defeated."

Zubat came crashing down on Charmander with astonished but Charmander saw it coming and jumped over him as well as using his head as a jump boost. He breathed in a mother full getting ready to use ember when he felt pain on his side. Soon after he was lunched into a tree.

"Go work Squirtle, one more's got to do it."

_"I wish it would be that easy."_ Squit-Squir

_"I forgot their was two of you."_ Char-Charmanda

_"..."_

"Squirtle use bubble in the air, Zubat get ready." Both pokemon did as they were told and Zubat flow into the air.

It was only after that Charmander learned what they were doing. The bubbles stayed in the air because Zubat could control the wind around them by flying between them.

Squirtle had popped back in to its shell. That confused Charmander till he looked up and saw that all the bubbles that Squirtle mad were coming down all at once. All following Zubat that was also going to Charmander.

"Haha, no were else to go now. Your soon going to be mine."

"This enraged Charmander, with her thinking she was going to get him. He was already with a human that he really like no way was he going with her. Fire was in Charmander's eyes and soon fire was also on his fist.

_"Fire punch!"_ Char.

Charmander had punched Zubat back into the bubbles that were following him, knocking out Zubat. Thou he had no time to calibrate when he felt pain to his back again, he was launched back into the woods he came out of.

"Nice water gun Squirtle, return Zubat." She brought out a red and white ball and recalled Zubat.

"You did a nice job."

"_He ran away._" Squirtle-squi.

"What was that Squirtle." The girl came running over to her pokemon. Squirtle was pointing to were the Charmander had been and then pointed to were she thinks he when.

"Good job Squirtle, that Charmander is going no were." Squirtle and her ran off after Charmander.

**Charmander POV-**

"_I have to get away I substantiated to much damage to continue fighting, even with Zubat gone I'm still at a type disadvantage with Squirtle. My only hope it to fine my master and get some help."_ Charmander kept limping towards no were. "_Arceus if your watching please help guide me._"

little did he know he was being watched.

Rhyan's POV-

Rhyan was getting up after a long rest and notice that Charmander was no were to be found. Rhyan crossed his legs and put his hands together and he really focused to see if he could seance him.

"Well that's good he's coming this way."

Charmander come limping out of the woods and had looked like he had been attacked my a hoard of pokemon.

Charmander had noticed Rhyan as well and smiled before collapsing right in front of him.

"Charmander!"

Rhyan caught him before he hit the ground with tears swelling up in his eyes he carried him back a few towards his backpack at get a super potion. "How did this to you buddy?" Tears were falling of his face as he was trying to force open the potion.

And almost on qua.

"Hey! Get your hands off him."

"I saw him first, he's mine."Out of the woods came a girl.

She was wearing a pink skirt, with heels. She also had a blue shirt with a Squirtle design on it, she was a little less then an hourglass figure. Her hair was long and black. Some of the hair covered her right eye, her left eye was a light green. Her hair went down to her wrest and she had red at the tip of her hair.

"So your the one that did this to my pokemon." Rhyan had calmed down after seeing her. He graved Charmander's pokeball and returned him. "You did well Charmander, time to rest."

"So tell me why did you do this to my pokemon. And tell me why he's your?"

"I'm sorry, he just came out of the woods so i thought he was a wild pokemon, we battled and that's how he ended up like that."

"So it was a battle..."

"Yes it was a battle. Again im sorry."

"Then how about we _'Finnish'_ the battle." Rhyan picked himself off the ground.

"Umm...Sure...what other pokemon are going to use."

"I will battle."

"People aren't allowed to hurt pokemon. That's pokemon abuse."

"So _YOUR_ allowed to harm my pokemon and i can't battle yours?"

"Umm..well yes. Sort of."

"But it would be ok if i used another pokemon then?"

"Y-yes." When she said that Rhyan began to change back into his pokemon form. Squirtle seeing when he truly looks like and also seeing the molded kings rock on his wrist. She immediately know who she was about to fight. Almost as if the gravity got heavier around her, he knees gave and she fell into a bowing position. After a few seconds she had raisin herself off the ground.

_"Then lets battle."_

"Squirtle dodge!" Squirtle came to realize that Rhyan got closer in seconds.

_"Dynamic punch."_

Squirtle had rolled out of the way using her shell just as He his a tree punching as hole in it. "Good, now use water gun full power. I don't know what we are facing so don't hold back"

Squirtle toke in a huge breath and shot out a large flowing stream of water from its mouth.

Rhyan didn't move, but instead he rose his arm out and the triangles on his shoulders started to spin all around him.

_"Protect"_ A green sphere engulfed Rhyan and surrounded him, stopping the water with little to no effect.

When the sphere dissolved Rhyan had taken one step._ "Now this is a water move!"_ The triangles pointed to the Squirtle. As well as his hands pointing to Squirtle and lastly he opened his mouth in the same direction.

_"Hydro Cannon!" _

In seconds A rushing flow of water wiped out everything in front of him. When th water stopped all that was left was a Squirtle with swiles in her eyes and an unconscious Girl.

_"...I think i when a little to far."_

* * *

**Ok im just going to cut it off here and continue in the next Capture.**

**Please review if you like and tell me what you think.  
**

**Next time in...**

**LITTLE KING.**


End file.
